The Christmas Dinner
by jamiesgirl
Summary: The gang gathers for the holidays for a nice get together at Tory and Gabriella's home, but with the constant drama and assumptions can everyone still be in once piece by the end of the night? I do not Own HSM i just own the plot of this story.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes, … yes…. It's fine just get here when you can. Ok see you later. "

Placing the phone on the counter Gabriella looked down at the turkey she was currently stuffing. Her kitchen was abuzz with the scent of cookies and tasty food. Tonight was her Christmas dinner and everyone was gathering here. There just seemed to be so much to do.

"Troy?" she said looking up at the big pot she had to cook the turkey in that sat on the top shelf in her pantry.

"What's up?" Troy walked in and immediately went to dip his fingers into the cake bowl.

"Could you reach up there and give me the pot to put this in; this tray has seen better days." She said placing the butter in the grooves of the turkey.

"No problem… Who was on the phone?" he said as he reached up for the pot.

"Taylor, she says she won't be here until a little later the boys are being fussy and she and Chad are still trying to get them ready." She said wiping her hands on her red apron.

"That sounds like them." Troy said as he rinsed off the pot and then placed it down next to the tray Gabriella was working in.

"So do you need any help?" he said placing his hands around her waist. "Everything smells so good even the cook." He said nuzzling his nose into the nook of her neck.

Gabriella smiled and leaned back into Troy. "You could get the cooler out of garage we need to put the drinks in their so everything will be cold."

"Sure thing." He said lying kisses along her neck. "Any chance that I could get a little treat before the party starts, I've been good, I swear."

"There is a lot to do Troy" Gabriella said as she picked up the turkey and placed in the pot. She giggled as Troy's hands untied her apron. "I got to put this is the oven troy."

Troy chuckled as he let her go and went to the cabinet for the alliums foil he watched as Gabriella put the last touches on it and then placed the thermometer in it. Troy cut a long piece of foil and covered the turkey with it, as Gabriella set the oven and timer.

"Ready" she said as she opened the oven for troy who lifted the turkey from the table. Once the turkey was place inside and she closed the oven troy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Troy?!?!" she screamed as she tried to wiggle out of his hold a task near impossible. "What are you doing?" she giggled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm kidnapping you from your chores, Santa's orders." He said making his way up the stairs.

When he made it to the bedroom he let Gabriella down on the bed and she looked up at troy.

"does Santa know about your naughty intentions" she said as he removed her apron and tossed it aside.

"no but I promise I'll be nice." He said pulling off his shirt, she giggled as he covered her with his body his hands reaching under her shirt and fondling her breast.

When a moan escaped her lips Troy smiled and lifted her shirt over her head. She had too many clothes on and troy wanted all the access he could get to her bare skin. He loved who she felt, loved how she gave herself to him, loved how she smelled, tasted, looked and most of he loved the sound of her moan.

He kissed her deeply as his hands went to unbuckle her pants once he was inside them his fingers quickly found her. He massaged her clitoris, letting his fingers slide over her folders then her inserted one finger. She began to moan in short mummers of pleasure as each stroke teased her and pleased her.

Troy pulled off her pants and pulled off his own as she removed her bra and panties. Before they knew it they were both wrapped around each other with troy inside her thrusting slowly. Their moans filling the silence as he buried himself deep within her losing himself in all that was Gabriella. One turn and she was on top of him bouncing up and down his hands on her waist guiding her with a rhythm that was slow and deep.

"oh Troy" she whimpered as he thrust upwards into her as she moved on top of him. They were both building up to their climax each one enveloped in the passion and pleasure of their connection. Troy's hands slid all over her body need to touch every inch of her skin as Gabriella nails ranked into Troy's chest making him moan with the urge to take her faster.

Flipping her so she was underneath him he began to thrust harder and faster. Gabriella moaned louder and louder repeating his name as he filled her each time their climax on the verge, their bodies touching, suddenly Gabriella let out a loud cries as her orgasm shattered inside her the walls of her insides contracting around troy bringing him to his own orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael! You best be getting those shoes on your bother, don't make me go up there." Taylor rolled her eyes as she heard what sounded like the Michael, Brandon and Brian wrestling on the floor upstairs.

"I'll go check" Chad said as buttoned up the last button on Tina's coat. As Chad took to the stair two at time Taylor gave a hopeful smile as she went back to changing Charlie's diaper.

"Mommy, will Santa bring me a puppy for Christmas?" Tina said as she tugged on her mother's shirt.

"baby, we talked about this. Santa wants to wait a bit until he knows you're ready to take care of a puppy." Taylor said looking into the eyes of her only daughter. "I promise you, will get a puppy just maybe not this Christmas okay baby." She said leaning down to place a kiss on Tina's forehead.

"okay." She said with a small smile then went to crawl up onto the couch so she could sit.

Just as Taylor got the baby ready for travel Chad came down the stairs with three kids tired around him twins in his arms and an old boy on his back.

"everyone ready?" Taylor asked looking at everyone making sure they were buddled up.

" Yes" they said in unison.

Taylor lifted the baby and put him in his carrier then looked back at every one.

"Now we are going to auntie Gabriella's house so that means we will all be on our best behavior. Which means no fighting, no punching, no biting, no touching anything that isn't yours, look with your hands and touch with your eyes, no running, no jumping, no breaking and no fire." She paused and looked at every one as they stared at her.

"Any violations of these rule and I will personally return your presents to Santa and then tan your behind in a shade of red that will outshine any nose on a reindeer do I make myself clear."

A rumbled mumbles of yes's and yeah's fluttered from the children as they each put on their gloves.

"Good remember your please and thank you's and do as your told. Let get this show on the road babe." Taylor said as she walked behind Chad to the door.

Once they were load into the car they took off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"babe you seen my brown belt anywhere?" Zeke called out as he looked through the mostly pink closet.

"here put this on, I like it better" Sharpay said giving Zeke a black belt with a nice sliver buckle. Zeke looked at the belt and shrugged as he looped it in his pants.

"you're looking good baby, my man know how to dress." She said as she sat on the bed and leaned back adjusting for comfort.

Zeke smiled then bent down to kiss her on the cheek then he bended down a little more to kiss her belly. "my girls will always look better than me."

Sharpay smiled as she rub a hand over her stomach. "only 3 more months baby" she said then looked up at Zeke "I wrapped up the plate and cleaned up the kitchen no sense in coming home to a mess" she said calmly.

Zeke nodded and smiled "we got to get going Chad and Taylor are already there I bet." He said as he smoothed out his blue button up shirt with one hand and reached for his keys with the other.

"Please if their already there then I'm not pregnant. Those two are late every time." She said as she lifted herself up from the bed. "First it was because they were always fucking now it's because they have so many kids." As she stood up she placed her hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick. "I'll be happy with just this one." She said. And Zeke laughed.

Zeke followed his pregnant wife down the stairs.

"Ryan and Kelsi are on their way I just got off the phone with them a bit a go" Zeke said as he reached in the closet and pulled out Sharpay's fur coat. He held it up so she could slip into it and smiled.

"my brother always just wants to be the early bird." She said as she put her hat on and gloves. "Well I'm ready whenever you are."


	3. Chapter 3

"Troy hand me the pot under the sink for the potatoes." Gabriella said as she busied herself with the food on the stove.

"Here you go" troy placed the pot near her as he took a pot off the stove placed it on the table to finish cooling. He paused to look around the room and noted the trash needed to be taken out along with the boxes piled up by the door.

"Troy could you check the turkey" Gabriella said as she transferred potatoes over to the new pot.

"yes boss" he said opening the oven as she turned away from the stove with pot of cooked potatoes she was about to make into a potato salad.

"Thank you troy" she said kindly as she placed the pot on the table and started chopping up green peppers and onions.

"Turkeys good give it about an hour." He said standing in front of her with his hands on the table. "So what else needs my attention?" He said looking at her hair as her curls spilled around her face god she was beautiful he though and best of all she was his.

Gabriella smiled as she looked up at troy. "Nope just take out the trash and rest is just about done." She went back to chopping as troy walked around the table to stand behind her.

"Remember earlier" he whispered as his hands slid down to the edge of her dress. "Remember the shower." Gabriella nodded her head and leaned back into Troy's arms.

"Tonight when everyone leaves I want to take you right here in the kitchen." He said as his hands traveled up under her skirt. "Right here on this table, I'm going to make you cum for me." His voice was husky and she felt his fingers slide over her panties.

Gabriella moaned as she felt ripples of pleasure from his touch. And as soon as she felt them it was gone as he made his way towards the trash and the back door leaving her feeling cold from the lost of his touch.

The door bell rang and Gabriella smiled as she looked around the kitchen one last time. "Coming" she called out as she made her way to the door. When she got to the door she glanced to the side mirror making sure her appearance was in order and opened the door.

"hey, hey, hey." Ryan wrapped his arms around Gabriella for a bear hug.

"Ryan, Kelsi come in how was the trip?" she said as she took their coats and placed them in the closet.

"its an ice hell out there" he said.

Just as she was getting ready to close the door Chad popped his head.

"I smell food?" he said as she opened the door wider. Gabriella laughed as she let him in followed by the twins and Michael then Taylor and Tina with the baby.

"Wow the living suddenly looks really full" said troy coming in from the back and padding Chad on the back. "So how is the basket ball team coming along? "

"Their looking good, isn't that right boys" Chad looked at his boys and they nodded.

"Yes their going to be just like their daddy, all big and strong and playing basketball" Taylor said as she removed the boy's coats.

Gabriella took the coats and hung them up in her closet as she listened to the conversations taking place around her.

"Well just as long as they know uncle troy can beat their dad any old day" troy said patting Chad on the back.

"And I can out dance both of them." Ryan said flaring some jazz hands as everyone laughed.

After the coats were hung up the woman took residents in the kitchen while the men took up the space in the living room drinking beer and making jokes.

"So are you guys ever goanna get married?" Taylor said placing her wine glass on the table.

"Yeah it's been four years now" Gabriella said as she and Taylor looked at Kelsi.

"maybe I don't know he hasn't said anything and I'm sure as hell not going to bring it up I mean I don't think it's a woman's thing to bring up marriage. If the man wants a wife he'll get one."

"Don't sell yourself short kelsi" Taylor said as she placed her wine glass down. "A woman has the right to know when she is wasting her time and that's four years with a man who doesn't want to commit is wasting time."

"Well maybe they're in love and just being together works." Gabriella said working on her potato salad.

Taylor puffed out a sigh and lifted her wine glass in Kelsi direction "living in sin isn't bad nor is it wonderful all I'm saying is if the man can get the milk for free chances are he isn't going to buy the cow"

Just then sharpay appeared in the door way in her vibrant pink dress and heels. "Ladies I believe the fun has arrived." She said walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a glass and pouring herself some water.

As sharpay sat down she smiled. "Sitting is a wonderful feeling"

"You have to be the only women I know who is about to be seven months and walking around in heals." Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes "then again anything for fashion right?"

"you bet your ass I am Sharpay Evans millions watch my every move and clothing choice I can possibly be caught dead in rags" she said pushing some hair over her shoulder.

"Well thank god there was no pressure on me because working at the hospital would kill me if I had to wear heals. " Taylor chuckled.

"How is the baby factory doing on your side? I'm guessing your empty by the drink in your hands unless you've given up nurturing and don't care."

"Girl I am empty and I plan to stay that way I haven't even let Chad see me half naked I swear that boy is almost as fertile as a bunny"

"Or don't you mean you hump like bunnies" Kelsi said smiling at Gabriella with a knowing smile.

"Oh I can't refuse a man who is primed it just kills me" Taylor laughed

"I know what you mean lately troy has been so sexual and I'm having trouble turning him down plus he's talking about family and puppies" Gabriella said.

"Puppies?" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison.

"Family?" Kelsi place her glass down and looked at Gabriella. "are you guys trying to get pregnant?"

"No"

"Oh honey he is." Taylor says leaning forward "trust me when a man starts to talk about puppies or family he thinking about getting you pregnant?"

"Pregnant." Gabriella said blankly.

"Zeke wanted the baby as much as I didn't at first but after a while I got use to the idea and well here I am waddling around and risking stretch marks?"

"Yes and Ryan avoid mentioning anything about puppies or families, in fact he doesn't even like holding babies"

"Oh what the fuck you guys get the men that want one or none and I get stuck with the man making the dream team with my chromosomes." Taylor said leaning back in her chair.

"I don't want to be pregnant" Gabriella stared blankly into the potatoes.

"Well it's not like his babies won't be gorgeous the man has a set of blue eyes that can melt ice and you have nice hair." Sharpay took a sip of her water.

"It's like a fairytale you and troy. Nothing like me and Ryan."

"Is something wrong with you and Ryan?"

"Yes your brother won't pop the question?" Taylor said

"He hasn't said anything about a baby."

"Well did you ask about it?"

"No" kelsi and Gabriella said in unison.

Taylor signed and took a sip of her wine.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit man I've been walking on egg shells ever since she been pregnant, sometimes she sweet and other times she like medusa. Zeke said with fear in his eyes.

"Oh man you should have seen Taylor I mean I love her and all but I use to cover in fear when she got that look in her eyes." Chad said as he picked up the baby and placed him in the playpen the guys just finished putting together in the living room.

The guys walked into the living room leaving the children to a year without a Santa Claus. And opened a beer each rising their beer in a toast and then taking a swig.

"Speaking of pregnant women I'm surprised you haven't knocked her up by now. It's been almost 7 month's dude" Troy said to Chad.

"Yeah it's not natural seeing Taylor so … not pregnant" Ryan said shrugging from his lost of words

"Man she cut me off cold turkey I haven't even seen a butt cheek other than Charlie's for almost 7 months."

The guys burst out into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you all got jokes" Chad mumbled as he leaned out to look into the living room at his four children watching a Christmas special on the television.

"Man we aren't laugh at you" troy said.

"No, no, no I'm laughing at you." Zeke said between laughs.

Chad sat down on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"What about you and Gabriella you and Ryan are the only ones still running around without any kids." Chad said drinking his beer.

"I don't want babies just yet I'm enjoying Gabriella all to myself, and I'm a very greedy boy" Tory said looking at the picture of the two of them in the dining room.

Ryan chuckled as he held out his beer. "I'm still dodging marriage" he said looking at Chad and troy "don't get me wrong I see all the fuzzy and muss over the love thing and I do but I just don't think its my time yet."

Zeke shook his head and looked at Ryan. "your living in sin." He said pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Dude you sound like my wife." Chad said looking at zeke.

"Well I'm just saying I understand the fear of taking the plunge but when you find a good woman there is no telling how long she'll stick around before she finds someone else willing to do all the things you aren't." zeke rolled up his sleeves and looked at Ryan as he did so.

"Right, right, right I hear you but if you rush you risk spoiling the romance." Ryan walked in between Chad and Zeke. "There isn't another woman out there for me but kelsi and I'm more than happy to take that plunge and be with her and only her but the timing has to be perfect and simple something ripe."

Troy looked at Ryan and nodded "I know that look; you have the ring already don't you."

"Yes I do and its been in my pocket for a year now."

"Dude" zeke said looking up at Ryan followed by Chad whispered curse.

"When are you going to tell her?" Chad said.

"When I feel ready and the time feels right." Ryan said.

"So what did you get the wife for Christmas?" Chad said looking at zeke.

"Tennis bracelet"

"You Ryan?"

"I got her two tickets to her favorite play."

"Troy?"

"I got her a puppy"

"A puppy" all three of them said at once

"Tina wants a puppy" Chad said

"A puppy is like a baby" zeke leaned forward and looked at troy. "if you don't want a baby then why are you getting a puppy."

"A puppy is not a baby zeke." Troy said defensively

"But it's the way women think troy" Ryan moved closer to troy "women think if you want a puppy your calling the daddy card and troy my friend if you don't want the baby don't get the puppy."

"The puppy is downstairs I was going to give it to her tonight." Troy stood up and walked over a bit to the kitchen to see his wife and the other woman laughing about something sharpay said. "I'm not ready to start a family my job right now is a bit too demanding."

"Do you ever plan to start one?" Chad asked

"Of course that woman will carry my children I want more than one and I want girls maybe one boy." Troy stared at his wife. "I want little baby girls with a head full of curls and the sound of little feet running around."

"Wow" Ryan took a big gulp of his beer and went to sit down in Troy's seat.

The men were quite for a moment and then Tina ran into the room.

"Daddy Michael said Santa won't bring me anything because I'm a girl and Santa thinks girls are icky." Tina said as she jumped on Chad's lap.

"Sweetheart, Santa loves all kids, girls and boys" Chad said tenderly to his little girl.

"Yea kido the big man doesn't with hold gifts because you're a girl; he holds them because you're naughty." Ryan said staring at Tina as she cuddled loser to her dad.

Tory smiled as he looked at Tina and Chad and Zeke laughed "you tell Michael Santa hates big brothers that pick on their little sisters."

"Sure doesn't" Troy said agreeing with Zeke.

Just then the women filed into the dining room each holding a dish of food. The smell of turkey and other good covered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh that smells good." Said Chad as he looked at the turkey.

The table was set and every one sat to eat laughter and mumbles of love filled the room as the children ate their meals at the kiddy table the adults joked and ate at the main table.

"So Troy what's this I hear about Puppies and family." Sharpay said.

"Sharpay?!?!?" groaned Gabriella.

Tory looked at Gabriella as he spit his drink back out into the glass. "Family?" Troy said as he looked around the table.

"Yeah you know family, as in kids." Sharpay looked at the troy with a questioning eye "you want kids don't you?"

"Yes." Troy placed his glass down and looked at Gabriella questioningly.

"When troy?" she asked.

Troy was stunned but before he could answer Taylor cut in.

"Sharpay are you excited about the baby?" Taylor said looking at her with gleaming eyes.

"I'm very excited about the baby what about you Ryan, you'll be an uncle soon and maybe you and kelsi can make me an auntie?" she said placing her glass down in front of her.

This time Ryan almost choked on his drink while Kelsi glared at Taylor then Sharpay.

"You need to be married first" Ryan said looking at Sharpay then curiously at Kelsi.

"Then why don't you, four years is a while to be some one boyfriend Ryan." Sharpay said looking over at Ryan as he looked at Kelsi who hung her head down.

"It's just not the right time"

"Well it might be just past the right time for others keep in mind kelsi isn't bound to you as long as she is missing a certain piece of jewelry." Sharpay said followed by the sound of a gasp from Gabriella.

Zeke looked around the table feeling uncomfortable with the tension and looked over at Chad and Taylor who were just staring at each other. The rest of dinner was a mixture of small talk and sidebar conversation as everyone amongst themselves.

The woman began to clean up the mess in the dining room as the guys sat back in their chairs and talked about basket ball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the kitchen.

"I can't believe you did that" Gabriella cleared the plates off as she looked at Sharpay. "He looked as if he was about to vomit."

"Well at least you know he wants kids" Sharpay said handing her a dish.

"What about me what you did in there did absolutely nothing for me" kelsi said as she say in an open chair.

"I planted the seed of thought trust me Ryan is many things but a jerk is not one of them." She said looking at Taylor. "Any thoughts" she asked.

"Nope, nothing at all" Taylor placed the glasses in the sink and turned around to look at kelsi and Gabriella. "I don't think any harm was done."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the living room

"That was nuts" Ryan said

"Yeah I wonder what all that was about." Troy said.

"You think kelsi is seeing someone else?" Ryan said looking at his beer bottle.

"What?" zee shot back in shock as he looked back at Ryan. Troy snapped his attention from the air in the corner of the room to Ryan who sat there looking lost.

Chad stood quite and then he lowered his voice and leaned forward. "Is she being secretive? Going placing not letting you know where? Or staying after work real late?"

"No" Ryan said looking at Chad.

"Then you have nothing to worry about" troy said looking at Ryan.

"What about Gabriella, are you sure she doesn't want kids?" Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't know we haven't talked about it." Troy said

"Well she is talking about it with the ladies" zee motioned to the kitchen. "It would explain why Sharpay would ask."

Chad looked at troy.

"You use condoms." Chad looked at his kids playing unaware with the silverware. "Or the pill."

"The pill"

"Yikes." Zeke and Ryan made a wincing noise.

"What?" troy looked at the two questioningly as he looked back towards the kitchen "you don't think she would miss a few pills do you?"

"Women do it often." Chad spoke. "Before Taylor I dated this one girl who tried it. Lucky I wasn't as fertile as she thought I was."

"Wow dude" Zeke looked at Chad "you shot blanks before you met Taylor huh?"

"Hey my men have always been top notch they just know who the right woman is." Chad said proudly.

"Yeah five times" Ryan said.

They laughed for a bit before troy took a deep breath. "I don't think Gabriella would do such a thing."

"Well for your sake I hope your right." Chad said looking at his own children. "Cause if you're not ready don't do it."

In the kitchen.

"What if the pressure gets to him and he dumps me." Kelsi said looking at sharpay.

"Please Ryan loves you I happen to know that is so in love with you. He doesn't even talk about other women." Sharpay handed a dry dish to Taylor who put it away.

"Just because you don't talk about it doesn't mean it not a possibility." Taylor said closing the cabinet.

"Why would you say that" Gabriella said looking at Taylor with an annoyed look. "Ryan does love you; he would be foolish to mess up what you to have."

Kelsi smiled and looked at Gabriella. Then she tilted her head confused "Troy loves you, why not father his children."

Taylor looked at Gabriella and sighed. "You and Troy are okay right?"

"Of course I love him I'm just not ready to give up who I am." Gabriella walked over to the trash can and stuffed more trash inside. "I'm not ready to just be a mom, I want more, and my career is just beginning." She sighed as she turned around and looked at her almost clean kitchen. "Being a mom is just going to take it all away from me and I'll just be some ones wife and some ones mom. "

Taylor made a face and Sharpay threw her towel on the table. "What the fuck does that mean?" Sharpay waddled towards Gabriella and stopped right before her. "I am Sharpay Evans and I am not just some ones wife or mother, I am Sharpay Evans actress and fashion designer."

"That's not what I meant, I mean for me I'm just a fourth grade teacher." Gabriella explained, "I want to be a professor one day and getting there is going to take all my attention. "

Taylor moved Sharpay over to the side and took Gabriella by the arm. "sweetheart, you're going to be able to do whatever you set your mind too but being a mother is not just about becoming some one's mom it's about raising a child, molding someone into a good person, creating a family, enjoy the joy of a first step, a first word, being there the night of their first date."

"Right, honeys having a family makes you stronger more defined you will never lose your identity as long as you yourself know who you are." Sharpay said tenderly.

Kelsi was silent as she looked at the three women "at least you have that chance."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's almost midnight" troy said coming up from the basement and closing the door behind him.

As he entered the room the women were sitting on the couches as Zeke, Chad and Ryan drew straws in the corner. Ever since Michael was first Christmas every year one of the guys dressed up like Santa and handed out the gifts at midnight. Over the years the guys came up with some rules. Rule one who ever hosted the party was off the hook, two: who ever did it last was off the hook. And three who ever drew the shorter straw put on the suit. Troy was Santa last year at Chad's place there for all three of them were a possibility for tonight.

The kids were watching another Christmas special and the women were cuddled up each with a child watching show and passing around a bowl of popcorn. Sharpay sat on the couch with Michael on the ottoman rubbing her feet. Troy looked over at Gabriella and how calm she looked with the twins at each side close to a faint sleep. Taylor had sat in the corner of the couch playing with the baby. Tina's head lay in Kelsi lap as she laughed at the TV.

"Well the good thing is at least for now Chad has enough kids to please everyone." Troy whispered to the men. For a moment they stared back into the living room.

"Your woman is making my boy a wimp." Chad said looking at Zeke and then holding up his longer straw. "Looks like I get the honors of watch you make a fool of yourself."

Ryan held up his long straw. And shrugged his shoulders "sorry dude"

Zeke held up his straw and closed his eyes silently murmuring revenge. After a half an hour Troy Ryan and Chad took a step back and looked at Zeke.

"Aw don't you look precious" Troy said handing Zeke a bag of toys.

"Bolton I kill you if you say another word." Zeke said as he blew some strands of white hair out of his mouth.

Chad and Ryan tried to muffle their laughter as they made their way to the door. Troy smiled as he held the bedroom door open for Zeke as he walked through the door stuffed with pillows and covered with red.

"Now presenting the one and only" troy said arms extended

"The big and tubby" Chad chimed.

"Santa Claus" Ryan finished.

"HO HO HO" Santa held his tummy and stepped into the room as all the kids jumped from their seat and ran towards him. The children cheered and hollered as they jumped up and down around Santa.

"Now, now, one at a time I have a long night ahead of me; Mrs. Claus wants me home before the sun comes up." Santa took a seat in a chair Gabriella placed in the middle of the room. Smiling she backed away to the side of the room to rest against the wall.

One by one each of the kids sat on Santa's lap and received a gift from Santa as he chuckled and listened to all the request and tattling. Then they spent some time taking pictures and posing next to Santa. When all was said and done Santa said good bye and Chad went upstairs to help Zeke while Troy went downstairs leaving Ryan to pass out the gifts.

When Troy came back upstairs everyone was laughing and smiling at pictures while they looked at their gifts and smiled.

"Babe where did you go?" Gabriella said as she looked at the box troy was carrying. "What is this?" she said with a smile.

The room was quite and troy looked around as everyone looked up at him and Gabriella. "Well I know that you sometimes feel alone when I'm way at work so I got you a little something to make you feel not so lonely"

Gabriella looked at the box suspiciously then at troy. "Troy I know you want a family and I'm so happy that you do."

"I'm happy you're happy" troy said.

"And I want you to know that I really do want a family and I can't wait to be the mother of your child"

"What?" troy felt his heart beat in his chest and his blood go cold.

"But, I'm not ready to be a mother and me sorry but I just can do something I'm not ready for." She said looking at him then at the box.

"Wait what are talking about?" just then the puppy start barking and troy looked at his wife "I'm not asking you to be a mother,"

Gabriella smiled as troy put the box on the floor and opened it pulling out a small husky puppy with a red bow around her neck. "I wanted us to have a dog, I know sometimes you're lonely or I'm at work late and I wanted you to feel safe and not alone."

Gabriella took the puppy from troy relief flooding her as she let the puppy lick her check "oh troy I love him."

"Her, and she has all her shots." Troy watched his wife and the puppy and laughed as she gave the puppy kisses.

"I'm going to call you angel." She said looking at troy then the puppy. Gabriella felt her heart beating faster and smiled at troy.

"What did you think I had in the box?" troy asked looking down at it. "I mean don't get me wrong but you looked like I had a baby in there."

The room filled with laughter and the kids came closer to play with the puppy and Gabriella blushed. "I don't know what I thought."

"Well trust me when we start a family it will be because we are both ready and we will care and raise our children with so much love." Troy said placing a kiss on Gabriella forehead.

There was clapping and sighing as the woman looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"You know while we're talking about right times and being ready I think this is as good a time as ever." Ryan said bending down and one knee in front of Kelsi.

"Ryan?" kelsi's eyes went wide as Ryan pulled a small box from his pocket.

"I've been carrying this ring for a very long time and I been waiting for the right moment and I believe that when two people love each other as much as you and I the only thing left to do is make that bond official and letting every man in the world know that you're mine and official off the market." He said looking up into Kelsi's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

The room was silent and kelsi looked around at every one the back at Ryan. "Yes"

There was more clapping.

"Mommy does this mean Ryan and Kelsi are gonna have babies or a puppy?" Tina asked looking at Tory and Gabriella then Ryan and Kelsi.

Taylor laughed and smiled as she scooped her daughter up "It means they're going to a big party and kelsi gets too dressed up like Barbie."

"Does Ryan dress up like Barbie?" brain asked tilting his head to the side.

"No" Ryan and Chad said at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

As the room filled with laughter every one hugged their loved ones and joked around until it was time to go home. Sharpay waddled to the door with Zeke who carried everything in a bag. Taylor and Chad dressed the kids. Ryan and Kelsi were making out in the doorway.

"How fast do you think the kids will fall asleep?" Taylor asked as she put the last hat on Brandon's head.

"Not too long its past midnight they've been all day" Chad said absent mindedly as he put his coat on.

"How fast do you think you'll be asleep?" Taylor asked with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know" Chad said putting his gloves on after a moment of realization Chad looked up at Taylor and smiled as she smiled. "Who needs sleep" he said quickly closing the gap between them to place a kiss on her lips.

"Whoa their guys your not making number 6 in my doorway." Troy said laughing knowingly at Taylor and Chad.

Once every one had gone he turned around and leaned on the closed door. "What a night" he sighed and glanced into the living room were the puppy was wagging her tail with wrapping paper on in her mouth.

"Hey girl you feel left out, nothing to open." Troy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bone. "Here you go girl." He said taking the wrapping paper and giving Angel the bone. "Merry Christmas girl."

Troy watch angel for a bit before he focus on the banging and clinking of pots being put away in the kitchen. "if you don't mind I have some business to attend to in the kitchen." Troy stood with a smile and walked towards the kitchen.

Gabriella was on a step stool placing her turkey pot back on the top shelf when she felt hands wrap around her waist and lift her from her place. "Troy?" said startled as he scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen table.

"What on earth" Troy cut her off with a kiss and eagerly let his hands wonder her body, it had been to long since they last touched. Troy pulled up Gabriella's skirt and his hands found her wet and primed for him.

"I'm here to collect on my promise from earlier." Troy said he yank on her panties pulling them down. Gabriella smiled as she let him kiss her neck and felt his fingers work her into a wanting desire. All she could was lean her head back and let out a moan as Tory bent down and placed his mouth over her sex.

Have a merry Christmas and a naughty evening. Santa will understand, after all we've been good all year.


End file.
